


Can you gain her trust again ?

by Tichi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tichi/pseuds/Tichi
Summary: Some drabbles inspired from the events of episode 13.





	1. Chapter 1

Erika has been observing the bottom of the cliff for minutes now, plenty of sharp rocks were at the bottom, there was a high probability that she will suffer for hours if she didn't die instantly after her jump, only thinking of that made a chill run down her spine, her heart was beating so fast and her palms were sweating she was so determined to end her life when she has been on her way to the cliff but at the moment hundreds of horrible scenarios filled her mind which made her hesitate, she started reconsidering her decision, maybe it's not worth ending her life, Eldarya isn't her home and it's more dangerous to live in, but it really isn't that terrible, is it ? 'but does it matter?' she tought suddenly, whether it is painfully or instantly, that day or after plenty of years, she would die for some reason or another in a world that she never wanted to stay in with people that took away all of the beautiful things that linked her to everyone she loved in Earth, only thinking of what had happened that day filled her with rage they dared to betray her after all of the efforts she made to be of use to them, to help them hold their responsibilities towards their world, she truly wanted to assist them in their mission but now after what they've done she felt so stupid for considering them her friends and surpassing her limits to support them. Her parents' memory crossed her min, ever since the moment she landed in Eldarya she did her best to be able to see them again but the fact that they don't even know she exists made her feel desperate .  
Erika took a deep breath and advanced to the end of the edge, stretched her leg, leaned forward, and just when she was about to fall, someone grabbed her waist and threw her in the ground, Erika looked up slowly, it was Valkyon, many emotions tainted his face disbelief, anger, and guilt it seemed that he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words . Although part of her was thankful that he showed up at that moment she couldn't help but get angry when she saw him, it was probably because from all the people who could have come to save her, the person who forced her to drink the potion was the one who showed up.  
'What do you think you are doing ??!!!' demanded Erika frustrated  
'What do I......??!! What am I doing ?!! What do YOU think you are trying to do?!!!' he responded angrily  
'This has nothing to do with you leave' stated Erika while gritting her teeths  
'Killing yourself is this really what you thought would be the best choice ?' he asked in disbelief, he knew she was desperate but he wasn't expecting to find her trying to jump off a cliff.  
'I don't want a lecture especially if it's from you'  
'I am not trying to lecture you... I just want to understand why...'  
'Understand what exactly?! I am going to jump off that cliff end my miserable meaningless life....' Erika was struggling to stop shaking Valkyon tried to talk but she continued '..and spare you and the great Guard of Eel all the trouble that my undesired presence causes... ' She finally finished with rageful eyes.  
'You.. None of that is right... It's just that we want to protect everyone, you included i-it doesn't mean that we don't want you' he babbled with a soft tone  
'Me being dead is better than being alive for you.. ' Erika looked aside not wanting to meet his gaze ' besides it's not as someone will miss me if I died' She continued  
'No! ' he unconsciously shouted and grabbed her shoulders 'don't ever say that you're important'  
'Oh really? ' she started with a sarcastic tone 'Important to who? To you? To Miiko and the other two idiots? No wonder you guys are ALWAYS honest with me about everything or that you considered that maybe i want to go back to earth, but no you know what this human is so stupid she won't notice our briliant plan let's just trick her like everytime it's not as if she's smart enough to figure out' she continued pushing Valkyon away from her.  
'I-it's not like that at all ....i know you probably won't believe me but...you really are important to me, do you think i can continue my life knowing that you died because of what i have done ?'  
'So you are only doing this to feel better about what you've done'  
'I-no that's not..it's not...' he stuttered while trying to avoide Erika's rageful gaze, nothing he had in mind could answer that, he didn't want to feel better he knew that he deserved to feel guilty the only thing he wanted was that she would look at him the way she used to before any of this happened, that she would smile at him again. 'I am sorry...for everything' he mumbled looking at the ground, many thoughts filled his head but these were the only words he could say 'This won't change anything..but i really am sorry...' a heavy silence followed his statement, he wanted to lift his head and look at her, but he couldn't. Erika stared at him blankly, she knew he was sincere about every word he has said she could tell from his guilty expression and his shaky voice, but she could never forgive nor trust him again, at least not any time soon.  
'It won't change anything huh' Erika repeated absently, she had to admit he was right about that, his apology won't change anything, and ending her life too won't change anything, even being angry at him and scolding him to no end won't earse the past or bring back her parent's memories. Erika took a deep sight and stepped closer to Valkyon, then to his surprise she put her hands on his face and lifted it, she stared at him for some minutes that felt like years for him, she was so close just like whe he kissed her, he had always wanted to do that but not the way it happened, she was struggling when he kissed her it made him wonder whether it was because she didn't want to drink the potion or because she didn't want to kiss him, either way he must apologize for that too.  
'I will give you one chance....' she decided after moments of silence  
'W-what...?' Valkyon couldn't hide his astonishment, he wasn't expecting her to accept his apology, not even after hundreds of years, let alone thinking that she will give him a chance to solve what he had done.  
'You will never gain my trust ever again, at least not the trust you had before what you've done but i will give you this last chance to prove that i really am important to you' she declared, Valkyon stared at her with wide eyes for some seconds before fully understanding what she meant, he grabbed her hands tightly.  
'I won't let you down this time' he promised, Erika looked at him then at her hands which made him let go rapidly 'I-I am sorry i guess i shouldn't have done that.. a-and sorry about...' he couldn't hide his embaressment '...about kissing you' he glupped.  
Erika held his hands again and tapped on them gently 'If you ever try to force me to kiss you again i will end your life' she said softly with a sweet yet intimidating smile on her face, Valkyon nodded his head slowly.  
'I will head back to my room now, you would better go back to the H.Q too' she turned around and started walking away; she has always wanted to kiss him but not even the man she loved could force her to do something like that without facing consequences, maybe when he finally proves that he deserves to be trusted again she will acknowledge her love towards him and admit her feelings to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nevra put his empty glass on the counter, **'Fill it'** he mumbled, Karuto lifted his head from the receipts book he was reading to look at the vampire, since the potion's incident, he has been coming to the pantry every night to drink til dawn which wasn't pleasing Karuto one bit.

 **'You're still here ?'** Karuto grumbled **'I've already told you that was the last one you'll get, now get out'**

 **'Awww come on you filled it three times after you've said that was the last one so why not fill it an another time'** the vampire pouted

 **'I have more important things to do besides filling your glass of beer and listening to your monologue about how much you regret giving the human the potion'** Stated Karuto annoyed **'Pleaaaase this one's the last'** promised nevra

 **'Shut up already'**  Nevra didn't answer and just let out a sad whine hoping it'll get the man to do what he wants, Karuto took a deep breath and massaged his front **'You don't want to leave do you'** Nevras's eyes sparkled, he thought he had finally convinced him to do what he wants but to his surprise the man put dow the book and got out from behind the kitchen's counter, grabbed him by his arm and started pulling him out of the pantry.

 **'W-wait what are you doing '** demanded Nevra struggling to get rid of Karuto's grip.

**'If begging the human to forgive you will spare me all of your nonsense then I'm ready to do it myself !'**

**'Begging the....??! What? Have lost your mind there's no way I'm going to talk to her let go of me !'** he pulled his arm violently getting himself free from Karuto.

 **'Then why are you bothering me with your problems that I don't care about ?'** asked karuto furiously

 **'She won't listen to me even if I tried talking to her ...'** stated Nevra with a broken tone.

 **'Stop making assumptions and start making efforts'** karuto crossed his arms **'If you feel guilty then apologize instead of drinking and annoying me'**  Karuto left him standing alone in the pantry's enterence.

Nevra took a deep breath, maybe Karuto was right he should try talking to her, after all he must apologize to her sooner or later doing that will at least lighten the burden he was holding a little, it sure didn't go well the last times but maybe it'll be better this time, is what he thought when he was headed towards her room but once he got in front of the door he started to consider that maybe trying to talk to her will only make her angrier; she was going through a rought time and the man that forced her to drink the potion is probably the last person she wants to see. He was taking his leave when the door oppened suddenly, Nevra froze when he saw Erika standing in front of him, the woman's expression darkened once she saw him which was more discouraging. Nevra wasn't ready to speak with her but he had to, he has been practicing what he wants to say for the entire week now he just has to say it.

 **'Are you planning on standing here the entire night'** Said Erika coldly **'You're blocking the entrance'** Her statement messed up Nevra's thoughts even more he had to say something to make her listen to him, anything will do it just had to be convincing.

 **'You're just so beautiful i didn't notice i was staring'**  he knew that definitly was the worst thing to say but it was the only sentence that came to his mind, Erika cursed under her breath in disgust as she was attempting to close the door, Nevra pushed it stopping her **'N-no wait that wasn't what i was trying to say'** he babbled on a panicked tone.

 **'You think your cheap cheesy lines will make up for what you've done ?!'** Erika pushed the door harder **'Who do you take me for ?! one of your dull girls that will give up their dignity to get a compliment from you..you..you filthy womanizer !'** She was pushing with all of her strenght but the door didn't seem to move one bit Nevra only had to give it a strong push to open it which made Erika fall to the ground. Nevra rushed towards her offering his hand to help her getting up, Erika rolled her eyes and got up pushing his hand aside.

Nevra grabbed his scraf nervously, this was going even worse than what he imagined. **'E-Erika please i'm just asking for five minutes of your time, just listen to me this once...'**

 **'I don't want to listen to you now or an another time'** Nevra got closer to her smiling anixiously **'I already know that..I promise that if you listen to me now i'll never bother you again'** Erika looked at him from head to toe and then mumbled **'Be brief'**

 **'W-well i euh'** Nevra's mind was blank, no matter how hard he tried to form a simple sentence nothing seemed to come to his mind, he looked at her with a panicked expression on his face as she was tapping the gound with her foot which meant that she was loosing her patience.

 **'You're running out of time'** she noted rolling her eyes once again.

**'I-i'm trying to think of something to say but you really are making this a little bit hard'**

**'Oh really ?'** Erika turned her head towards him, raising her eyebrows **'Let me guess you were expecting that once i see you i'll run to you arms crying thanking you for finally showing up to apologize'**

**'I've already tried to apologize....i've been trying for the entire week'**

**'And i've been telling you for the entire week that i don't want to hear whatever you want to say and yet here we are'** Nevra bite his lip looking at the ground, this was probably his only chance to get her to forgive him and he's loosing it targically, he ran his hand through his hair and looked at her.

 **'Erika...you have the right to be mad about what happened but listen, just because you can't go back to Earth doesn't mean that your life is over, i mean you're still here safe and sound, with people that love you and care about you'** Nevra got closer to her **'You're still here with me'** he smiled softly and tried to caress her cheeks with his hands but she suddenly slapped him

 **'You really are the most disgustig jerk i've ever seen in my entire life !'** she pushed him towards the door furiously.

 **'W-wait have i said someting wrong'** Nevra grabbed her arms trying to stop her.

' **And he's asking me if what he said was wrong! '** she shouted in disbelief **'What makes you think i want to stay here with you to begin with ?! this world isn't the problem YOU are the problem'** Nevra's eye widned in shock, he didn't think that she might actually say something like that, suddenly he noticed something, her eyes were full of hatred and rage, they probably had been since what had happened that day but he was too busy drowning in regret to pay attention to them. He let go of her arms slowly avoiding her gaze.

 **'Why are you looking away'** she grabbed his face to force him to look at her **'You wanted to talk didn't you so why are you trying to run now didn't your little plan go well ? you really thought flirting with me will solve this didn't you ?'** Nevra remained silent he finally understood that she didn't want his love or his apology she wanted to go back home, and now she would never be able to do so because of him, he ruined her life.

 **'D-does that mean that you hate me...'** he asked in a shaky voice, Erika let go of his face and looked at him with a puzzled expression, she opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again, then she turned away and sat down on the edge of her bed holding her head in her hands, Nevra stepped closer towards her and knelt in front of her.

 **'You know i won't be surprised if you do... but i promise that if you allow me, i will do my best to solve all of this.. there is no way to reverse the potion's effect but i will do my best to make the Guard of Eel feel just like your home'** Erika looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears, Nevra felt even worse he didn't know what to do to comfort her. She wipped away her tears and took a deep breath.

**'I don't know how to feel about you or this entire situation anymore...this is really exhausting me so i'll just try to stop thinking about it for now..'**

**'Does that mean you'll star to think about forgiving me instead'** he asked smiling awkwardly.

 **'Maybe i don't know but i surely won't do so right now'** Nevra nodded his head still smiling.

 **'Oh'** it seemed like Erika remembered something **'About the kiss'** she started, Nevra smirked playfuly **.**

 **'What about it sweety ?'** Erika grabbed his face again thightly **'If you ever think about doing something like that in the way you did it back then again, i will destroy you do you understand'**

Nevra giggled nervously  **'D-don't worry i will make sure the next time you will be the one making the iniciative'** he finished his statement with a wink.

**'I have to go to the library now so go get some rest you look tired'**

**'I'm not tired as long as you're by my side'** Erika sighed pulling him out from her room and accompagnied him to his, once Nevra entered his room he lay down on his bed and had a good night sleep for the first time in a week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevra's drabble turned out to be longer tha what i expected i hope you will enjoy reading it, Ezarel's will be next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that is the last one i hope you enjoyed all of them !

It was a warm spring day, but instead of enjoying the lovely weather Ezarel has been stuck on his lab working for the entire morning, he finally took care of everything he had to do by evening and everything he wanted to do for the rest of the day was laying down in his room. He started to daze off when he felt a weight on top of his body, he opened his eyes slowly to see Erika sitting on top of him.

 **'E-Erika ! W-what are you doing in here i didn't hear you coming in'** Erika stared at him blankly in respond which made Ezarel even more uncomfortable and embarassed, he was about to protest when he suddenly felt an agonizing pain from his stomach, he looked down to see Erika pulling out a dagger covered in his blood from it, he looked up at her in terror trying to understand what just happened as she held the dagger with both hands and lifted it as hight as she could, keeping her blank expression, and then she stabbed his heart.

Ezarel woke up in cold sweat, he jumped from his bed quickly scanning the room to find Erika, but there wasn't anyone there aside from him and his familiar that was sleeping at the edge of the bed, it was probably the cause of the weight he felt earlier. Ezarel took a deep breath trying to calm his heartbeat, that nightmare seemed so real just like the previous ones, he has been having them ever since the potion incident, they weren't so differnt, they started with Ezarel doing one of his daily activities then Erika showing up out of nowhere to murder him with the same blank expression. He looked out from the window, it seemed like he didn't sleep for long, he hasn't been able to sleep at all lately  which was starting to bother him and affect is work, so he decided to consider talking to Ewelein she will definitly find a way to help him.

When he got to the infirmary Ewelein was getting ready to go to her room, but she was more than willing to listen to him when he said he wanted to ask her for help. Ezarel informed her that he has been having problems sleeping because of nightmares, skipping the details.

**'I see... i was going to give you some potions to help you sleep but i guess that's not what you're here for'**

**'I've already tried every single one of them... literally'**

**'Well if you want to get rid of these nightmares once and for all you have to find out what's causing them first...** **But i think you already know what the cause is too'** Ewelein smiled tenderly attemting to reassure him, then she invited him to sit near her on the edge of one of the infirmary's beds 

 **'You actually came here to talk about what happened with Erika am i right ?'** Ezarel growled in respond he has been trying to avoid the subject because he was certain people will try to convince him to talk with her, it's not that he didn't want to do so, he knew he should apologize, and he truly wished everything would just go back to the way it has been before, but he didn't have the courage to confront her especially after he started having these nightmares, Erika surely wouldn't kill him, althought the way she was glaring at him as he exited the lab after the incident made him believe so, but he couldn't help but think about the consequences of her rage, The Guard of Eel already had plenty of enemies to deal with and it didn't need an another one particularly a person that he considers a friend, if things went down that way he would be directly responsible for everything that will happen to Erika and the people she might hurt.

 **'Erika might have a lot of flaws but selfishness isn't one of them'** Ewelein's statement brought Ezarel back to reality, when she was sure that she has got his attention she continued **'She fully understands your motive and probably isn't even mad at you anymore, after all it has been a month since all of that happened'**

 **'It isn't as easy as it sounds..'** Ezarel sighted deeply as he played all of the scenarios when he messes up and get Erika even more angry on his head.

 **'Can't you just think about the bright side for once in your life, this attitude won't help you in any way'** Ezarel didn't bother to answer he just stared at the gound bitting his lips it seemed like he has already given up on what Ewelein was trying to persuade him to do. She was about to say something when the infirmary's door got opened and to the two eleves surprise it was no one other than Erika, her eyes widned when she saw Ezarel, he has been avoiding her so she only saw him two times for the last month. Ezarel stared at her with a panicked expression on his face, his heartbeat got faster, he was trying to come up with an excuse to get out of the room but Ewelein's voice interrupted his thoughts.

 **'Is there anything i can help you with ?'** Ewelein rushed towards Erika.

 **'I-i'm sorry i didn't mean to interrupt you..um.. i will leave if you two need to finish talking'** She started to head out from the infirmary but Ewelein pulled her in again.

**'Oh no no don't worry about that ! more importantly why did you come here ?'**

**'..Y-yeah um.. Mery's mom has got a headache again and she asked me to ask you for-'**

**'I see ! Don't worry i will take care of that you just stay here and talk !'** Ewelein pushed her towards the bed Ezarel was sitting on and exited the room giving them a warm smile. Both Erika and Ezarel remained silent for a few minutes after Ewelein left the room, Ezarel was thinking whether he should talk to her or just leave considering Ewelein's reaction if he tried to run again.

 **'...Um..h-how have you been ?'** Erika finally broke the tense silence.

 **'O-oh me? i have been fine..'** Ezarel's thoughts about surrendering faded away when she spoke, she didn't leave the room althought sha was able to and she started a conversation which means that Ewelein was probably right, Erika isn't mad anymore, or at least not as mad as she was the last time they talked, he had to use this opportunity to his favor.

 **'..So..'** Ezarel started  **'..Do you want to..um... do you want to talk about what..'** he gluped trying to spot any change on her expression that meant that she didn't want to talk about the subject, but he couldn't get anything out of it, her expression was blank, he was reconsidering his decision when she sighed deeply and sat down next to him.

 **'..Yes'** she mumbled under her breath

 **'E-Erika i'm really sorry that things turned out like that, i-it's not enough and it's so pointless and useless for you but please accept my appology'**  Ezarel waited nervously for a respond.

 **'Yeah..'** Erika murmered again.

 **'D-does that mean you accept my appology or that it's pointless for you'** he asked confused.

 **'No i don't accept your appology, and yes it is pointless for me'** Erika's tone and face remained blank, it wasn't helping Ezarel to figure out what to do, suddenly he remembered the dream he had that evening, a chill ran down his spine and he unconsciously looked at the belt she usually held her soward in.

 **'Is something wrong'** Erika asked

**'W-what ?'**

**'You seem like you're about to faint'** she moved her hand to touch him but he moved away looking at her suspiciously.

 **'Stop doing that'** Ezarel gritted his teeths

 **'Yeah sorry i forgot about the "don't touch me" thing'** her tone remained the same as she made her statement.

 **'Not that i meant THAT'** He pointed at her furiously  **'You act and sound like some serial killer that murders people as a hobby'** Erika raised an eyebrow.

 **'Oh look who finally remembred how to feel !'** He commented sarcasticly, his behavior was surely the worst on that situation, but he was so tired that he couldn't help but get angry. 

 **'What are you talking about..WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT'** Erika shouted furiously as she stood up  **'Who do you take yourself for ! you lied to me,  made me drink that potion and destroyed my life ! And now you're yelling at me and trying to lecture me on how to act'** Erika was trembling of rage, she has been trying to stay calm about the issue after the fuss she made for the first week after they tricked her to drink the potion not wanting them to accuse her of overreacting, but she couldn't keep all of her anger bottled up anymore, on the other hand, Ezarel was glad that he finally got a reaction out of her, he couldn't help but smile widely.

 **'You really are unbelievable... i am an idiot for seriously thinking that you cared one bit about how terrible i felt'** She proceeded to leave the infirmary  but he stopped her.

**'Wait it's not like that !'**

**'Then what is it like !?'** She shouted angrily

 **'I'm sorry for snapping at you..i was worried because you were acting like you didn't care at all..i thought you hate me..'** Ezarel looked away  **'I wanted to help...trust me, I really wanted to, but i didn't know how or what to say... I thought i would just make things worse... if you won't accept my appology at least let me help you through this'** he finally looked at her eyes for the first time in a month, Erika looked away, a thoughtful expression on her face, she remained silent for long minutes, then she finally looked up at him again and nodded.

**'I will use all the help i can find now that i'm stuck here'**

**'Oh don't worry you will get used to it here just like i got used to you bothering me all the time'**  he commeted absently, but then he realised that making a sarcastic comment wasn't the best option at the moment since she was yelling at him angrily just a moment ago, he was going to appologize again when she smiled softly.

 **'I guess we will have to get used to eachother'** they headed to their rooms together when Erika stopped suddenly.

**'Is something wrong ?'**

**'Ezarel... '** she looked ragefuly which made Ezarel wonder if she decided that his last comment was offending.

 **'Didn't you forget about an important thing'** she pointed to her lips, Ezarel finally got what she meant and he couldn't hide his embarrassment.

**'O-oh yeah ha ha... about that.. i'm sorry i'm so ashamed of what i've done'**

**'As a person with strict personal boundaries, you don't show any effort to respect other people's'** she crossed her arms.

**'... Sorry... I-i will make it up to you.. what do you want as an apology for that'**

**'Just don't ever try to do that again, especially if it's to trick**   **me'** he nodded his head brushing his hair nervously.

 **'... Besides'**  she continued  **'i don't want anyone to think that i'm with someone who's fashion sense is as terrible as yours'** she finished as she got away from him as fast as she could giggling  leaving Ezarel astonished and offended behind her, after deciding to let her win that round he sighed in relief, he was more than happy to see that she finally was back to her old self, hopefully his efforst will bring back their relationship to what it was like before.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first time ever writing a drabble so don't hesitate to share your opinions and criticisms with me, i hope you enjoyed reading it !


End file.
